cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NWL Midcarders
Pennywise Pennywise made his debut on April 9th in a NWL Championship Tournament match against Ronald McDonald. He was able to win and advance to round two against Cowboy Keith the following week. He would lose that match. On May 7th Pennywise would beat Willy Wonka in a Money in the Bank Qualifying match. At the CPV he was unable to win the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. After that Pennywise would compete in a couple matches here and there. He would enter the Royal Rumble match at #8 and was eliminated #6 after eliminating Shawn Michaels. He would face Vincent Andolini in a losing effort at NWL Wrestlemania 2. In season 2 he would make sporadic appearances. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Jack Knife Powerbomb' *Big Boot Championships and Accomplishments Entrance Themes *"Everybody Loves A Clown" by: Gary Lewis & The Playboys Dominic Cervantes Dominic made his debut on April 9th in a loss with Rey Mysterio against Orton and Batista. Dominic's first win came in a singles match on May 14th against Cody Rhodes. Rey and him eventually got a victory against Orton and Batista too. Over the next couple months he would face multiple different opponents but could not win. He appeared in the Royal Rumble match but was eliminated by Batista. Going into NWL Wrestlemania there was a round robin tournament to see who would challenge The Chosen Ones for the titles. Rey and Dominic didn't notch a single win. Dominic would not debut in season 2 until April 29th in a losing effort with Rey. Dominic was then used sparingly up until the Royal Rumble. In that match he got one elimination against his teammate Rey Mysterio. Dominic had a close competitive match against Sting but Rey's help in the match distracted him. Following another loss to Legacy, Dominic turned on Rey and attacked him after the match. He stated that he was tired of living in his shadow and never winning with him. He would string together wins leading up to NWL Wrestlemania 2 where he defeated Rey, ending their partnership. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Zig Zag' *Jumping Facebuster Championships and Accomplishments Entrance Themes *"King for a Day" by: Pierce the Veil (November 1, 2015 - Present) Leroy Brown Leroy Brown made his debut on August 13th in a tag team match with Ronald McDonald against the team of Chaz Parker and Wade Barrett. Brown actually got the pin for his team on Chaz Parker. He would enter the Royal Rumble match at #6 and be eliminated #8. However he was able to eliminate both Pennywise and Batista. The following Wednesday he would be in the #1 Contender Fatal 4-Way match for the Intercontinental Championship but would be the final loser to Christian Torres. In season 2, like Pennywise, he would make fewer appearances than season 1. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Knock-Out Punch' Championships and Accomplishments Entrance Themes *"Bad, Bad Leroy Brown" by: Jim Croce The Doctor The Doctor made his debut in the NWL on April 2nd in a tag team match with Willy Wonka against Legacy. They would end up losing the match. He would attempt to qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder match but would be unsuccessful in a fatal 4-way match. His next match wouldn't be for another two months in back-to-back losses to Christian Torres and Agent Smith. He would compete in the Royal Rumble and end up eliminating Willy Wonka before losing to eventual winner Sting. His first win in the NWL would come in season 2 against Agent Smith on March 25, 2015. He would once again be unsuccessful at entering the Money in the Bank Ladder match, and continue his losing ways. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Time Vortex (Powerbomb)' *Whisper in the Wind Championships and Accomplishments Entrance Themes *"Doctor Who Theme" by: Murray Gold Willy Wonka & Oompa Loompa Willy Wonka debuted on April 2nd in a losing effort with The Doctor as his tag team partner. He would then lose to a debuting Vincent Andolini at NWL Over the Limit. Following those strings of loses he would bring in his friend the Oompa Loompa to be his tag team partner. On May 21st Oompa Loompa debuted with Willy Wonka in a victory over the current NWL Tag Team Champions, Legacy. This would start a fued with this two teams and lead to a title match at NWL Summerslam. Wonka and Loompa would end up losing the match. They would also lose another tag team against Rated RKO leading up to NWL Extreme Rules. Going into NWL Wrestlemania there was a round robin tournament to see who would challenge The Chosen Ones for the titles. Wonka and Loompa would come in second with a 2-2 record against the other teams. The following season Wonka would unsuccessfully try to enter the Money in the Bank Ladder match. The Devil & Batista would then attack both Loompa and Edge during a match leading to Wonka and Loompa getting a shot at the titles. They would be unsuccessful though. They would continue to team though the end of the year in various matches. Finishers & Signature Moves *Wonka **'Eat Defeat' **Brainbuster *Oompa Loompa **'Wasteland' **'450 Splash' Championships and Accomplishments Entrance Themes *"Wonka's Welcome Song" by: Danny Elfman Lamar Henderson Lamar Henderson debuted in season 2 on April 29, 2015 in a victory against former NWL Champion Cowboy Keith. Two weeks later he would defeat Wade Barrett in a match only to be attacked by Carnage following the match. The next week he was part of a gauntlet match against Carnage, but he was defeated. Lamar would continue to have issues with Cowboy Keith and Wade Barrett including a 2-on-1 handicap loss. After that El Generico came to Lamar to form an alliance against Keith and Barrett, who had been harassing him too. At NWL Royal Rumble they would lose to Keith and Barrett. However the following wednesday they would gain some payback and beat them. Eventually Hiroshi joined them in their fight against Keith and Barrett, forming the New Crew. At NWL Wrestlemania 2 they would be victorious in a 3-on-2 handicap match. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Lonestar Lunge' Championships and Accomplishments Entrance Themes *"Do I" by: Emphatic Hiroshi Nakamoto Hiroshi Nakamoto debuted in season 2 on April 1, 2015 with a victory against former NWL Champion Cowboy Keith. Two weeks later Keith would gain the victory back against Hiroshi. This would lead to a match between them at NWL Money in the Bank 2 which Keith would end up winning. Hiroshi would gain a huge victory against Mr. Money in the Bank, Vincent Andolini, on July 8th with help from Daniel Bryan. Andolini, as the new NWL Champion, would avenge the lose a month later and defeat Hiroshi soundly. He competed in his first Royal Rumble that year but was eliminated by Chaz Parker. Following the CPV, he would start to have issues with Wade Barrett and in turn Cowboy Keith again. El Generico began to help him even the odds in a couple matches before they teamed up together with Lamar Henderson to form the New Crew. At NWL Wrestlemania 2 they would be Keith and Barrett in a 3-on-2 handicap match. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Kharma Bomb' *'Flat Line' *SOS Championships and Accomplishments Entrance Themes *"Wish You Hell" by: Like a Storm Corey Mills Corey Mills debuted in season 2 on March 4, 2015 in a victory against Shawn Michaels. After that win Mills thought he could beat anyone and challenged the roster. Unfortunately for him Sting answered the call and beat him. At NWL Over the Limit 2 Corey would once again beat Shawn Michaels decisively. He would continue to run his mouth which would lead to losses against Sting and Carnage. He would eventually demand an Extreme Rules match at the CPV with the same name. Chaz Parker would answer the challenge and end up losing. Corey would lose a follow up match two weeks later though. At NWL Royal Rumble 2, he would compete in the Royal Rumble match and eliminate both Dominic and Chaz. At NWL Night of Champions 2 him and Chaz would settle their score in a singles match that Corey won. At NWL Wrestlemania 2 Corey faced Edge and would win. Following the match he looked to make a statement only to be jumped by the debuting Christian. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Surf's Up (Asai DDT)' *'Trouble in Paradise' Championships and Accomplishments Entrance Themes *"I Get Around" by: The Beach Boys Category:NWL